


Mabifica Drabbles

by ltskiki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LMAO, Pacifism, Tumblr: otpprompts, character meme, mabifica, who kills the bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing the 11 OTP question-thingy, get ready for some gay ass shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabifica Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a different take on the bug trope, when I was little (and still now haha) so many fights were caused over whether or not to kill a bug or set it free and it's silly and also kindof a big deal at the same time? Edit: oh my god I just realized I could've called this chapter 'Netflix and kill' I'm screaming

"Stop!" Mabel shouted, almost toppling over on top of her girlfriend.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Pacifica squeezed herself out from under her, gripping the designer boot that had previously flew out of her grasp. The centipede was currently making it's way towards the kitchen, slithering with its disgusting, long legs.

"Almost got it!" She insisted, raising the stiletto weapon above her.

"Paz!" She turned around, sensing the hurt in her girlfriend's voice.  
"Don't kill it. He needs to be back home, with his centipede wife and/or husband, he's probably lonely." She sniffled, as Pacifica gently place the boot onto the coffee table.

"Okay, it's okay, Mabel! We can let it out." She reassured.

"Yeah." Mabel readjusted her headband, another smile almost making its way onto her face. "You grab it, I'll open the door."

"Babe, there's no way in hell I'm touching that." She shuddered, involuntarily taking a step back.

This time, Mabel giggled, placing the insect on the tip of her finger. "Really? And you were the one all gung-ho about murdering him."

"That's different, I wasn't going to _touch_  it." Pacifica argued, opening the screen door as the other girl gently shook the many-legged creature onto the porch.

 

After another rerun of ducktective concluded, Pacifica stretched out in her position on Mabel's lap. Noticing how quiet her usually bubbly (usually literally) girlfriend was, she turned towards her again.

"Hey, Mabes? Is it okay if we talk about the whole bug thing? I'm sensing this is about more than arthropod rights."

Mabel looked away, tucking her long chestnut hair back behind her ear. "Well, yeah. You know I don't like killing stuff, and you've kind of just been..ignoring me, lately."

"What are you talking about? This is the third time I've hung out here this week!" Paz reminded her, confused.

"I really appreciate that you're spending time with me! I just kindof feel like you haven't actually been trying to get to know all about me. Like your way is always better than mine."

"No, no no, I don't think that I'm better than you at all! I guess I'm just having a hard time understanding a lot of the stuff you say. Like, I didn't even know I could really have opinions about little stuff like this! I just kill the bug, play tennis, eat FISH eggs for dinner; I didn't think I had a choice."

"That makes sense." Mabel said simply, Pacifica puckering the side of her mouth to form a dimple in response. 

"Dude." The Pines turned the other's head and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's cool."

"Yeah." Pacifica responded, watching a spider crawl out of a knothole in the wooden floor. "Cool."


End file.
